<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>수박 by songmingis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905668">수박</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingis/pseuds/songmingis'>songmingis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), Nctzen, SMTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dorm Sex, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Fluff, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly Relationship, Porn, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Swearing, Switch Lee Donghyuck, Threesome, Whiny Mark, dom Johnny, handjobs, princess kink, sub mark lee, watermelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingis/pseuds/songmingis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Lee had a bad day, so his mommies Haechan and Johnny make a pact to help their princess feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnhyuck - Relationship, Johnmark - Relationship, Lee Donghyuck/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Johnny, Markhyuck - Relationship, Suh Youngho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>수박</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Mark was hungry for affection. And watermelon, of course. It was a rough day for him with his group; he wasn't getting nearly enough attention or touches from the members. Normally, Yuta would hold his hand, Jungwoo would kiss him on the cheek, Jaehyun would pick him up...someone would pay attention to him. Something was different that day. And Mark was not having it. </p><p> </p><p>     As soon as his schedules for the day ended, Mark was on his way to his boyfriends' dorm room. He needed to see them and be babied for the rest of the weekend. He needed it badly. He texted one of his boys, Haechan, and told him he was on his way and had a rough day. He was about an hour away, so he closed his eyes and drifted off while his driver took him closer to the company building. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     "Our babyboy is on his way. He said he didn't have a great day either," Haechan said to his fiance, Johnny, who was sitting next to him on the couch, "We have some watermelon, right? Poor Markie would probably love that."</p><p> </p><p>     Johnny nodded, "Mmm…I got one especially for him yesterday. Maybe we could go have a little picnic if he's up to it?"</p><p> </p><p>     "I think he would love that, but we should try to cheer him up first. He rarely tells me he's had a bad day. I just want to take care of him, don't you too?"</p><p> </p><p>     "Of course, baby. We will take such good care of him," Johnny agreed while playing with Haechan's hair. The two kissed softly and began planning how to cheer their little boy up. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>     Mark unlocked the door to the NCT dorm, sighing loudly as he entered the room. He already felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he instantly relaxed. He plopped himself down on the couch and waited for his boyfriends to come down the stairs. Almost like clockwork, he heard two pairs of feet running from upstairs and down to where he was. </p><p> </p><p>     "Mark, baby," Haechan exclaimed in a loving tone, almost leaping towards the couch. Mark smiled warmly and let Haechan straddle his lap and give him kisses all over his face. "How's my babyboy? Did you have a safe trip here? Have you eaten?"</p><p> </p><p>     "Mommy, I'm fine. Promise," Mark smiled weakly at him, while Johnny stood behind the two monitoring their interactions. He was always in charge, after all. </p><p> </p><p>     "Oh, princess...I didn't know you were feeling small already," Haechan cooed, petting his light brown hair. </p><p> </p><p>     Johnny sat down on the couch next to his loved ones, starting to pet Mark's locks along with Haechan. Mark seemed to melt into their touches, throwing his head back slightly, letting out a puff of air. Johnny pulled a handful of his hair quite roughly, earning a loud and startled moan from the pretty boy.</p><p> </p><p>     "John, he was being all soft," Haechan complained, while Mark's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment due to his sudden yelp. His cheeks turned a violent shade of dark pink. "He even called me mommy," he pouted, looking up at his fiance with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. </p><p> </p><p>     "Fine," Johnny said, defeated and wanting to listen to his boy, "I'm sorry, princess."</p><p> </p><p>     Both Haechan and Mark turned to him and said, "It's okay, mommy." Johnny laughed at the two when they looked at each other with blushing faces, embarrassed. In an effort to hide his embarrassment, Haechan went back to petting Mark and started kissing his nose and cheeks. The small boy began giggling uncontrollably and letting out small <em> stop </em>-s in somewhat of a gasp. </p><p> </p><p>     “I’m not going to stop, Markie,” Haechan whispered in an overly seductive way, earning yet another intense blush and gasp from him, “You want this, right?” Mark nodded quickly. “Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>      Mark whined pathetically and Johnny smirked, knowing that he would only get more sensitive as time went on. As soon as Haechan went to kiss him on the lips, he visibly tensed up and desperately squeezed his thighs together. Haechan stopped kissing him right away, “Did my baby like that? Hm? Tell mommy,” he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>     “I-I liked it a lot. I’m so emba-AH,” Mark yelped when Haechan put all his weight onto his crotch. He could tell he was hard, and probably leaking already. The couple laughed at the boy’s exclamation. “M-mommy that really hurts,” Mark pouted and used his baby voice, which Haechan couldn’t resist. </p><p> </p><p>     “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry. Let me make it up to you, hmm?” Haechan asked, resulting in a nod from the boy he was sitting on. While lifting some of his weight off of Mark’s lap, he looked at Johnny for permission to give Mark more of himself. Johnny nodded. </p><p> </p><p>      Haechan turned back to Mark and began kissing him deeply and passionately, all the while continuing to pet him. Johnny moved closer to the two on the couch and began kissing Mark’s face in all the places he could reach. Mark began moaning into Haechan’s mouth, making all three of them exponentially more aroused. As the pair continued to kiss him, Mark’s boner got more and more prominent, to the point where he was painfully embarrassed and turned on. </p><p> </p><p>     “Babyboy got all hard for us, hmm?” Johnny mocked in between his kisses, “Just from kissing? How pathetic are you, princess?”</p><p> </p><p>     Mark began to tear up while Johnny laughed at him, the salty liquid falling down his cheeks, “I-I’m so embarrassed I,” he pleaded and sniffled, “I’m sorry. I just. Fuck. I need attention please,” he sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>     Haechan shifted backwards away from Mark and looked at him with the most genuine look ever, Johnny following suit. “Baby, there’s no need to be embarrassed. Talk to us. What happened, princess?”</p><p> </p><p>     “You can tell us anything, baby,” Johnny whispered, petting the boy once again.</p><p> </p><p>     “It’s so stupid. None of the boys paid attention to me today and it really hurt my feelings. Yuta, Jungwoo, and Jaehyun barely even acknowledged me. I just really needed affection and nobody gave it to me. I feel like I did something wrong,” Mark choked out. </p><p> </p><p>     “That’s not stupid at all, baby,” Johnny reassured Mark, “Everyone craves touches and attention, honey. It’s human nature.”</p><p> </p><p>     “And I am completely sure you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Our good boy. Everyone’s good little boy...even Yuta’s, Jungwoo’s, and Jaehyun’s, yeah?” Haechan held Mark’s face in his hands, “My good little boy, hm?” Mark nodded. “Would you like us to touch you and show you how much of a good boy you are?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Yes, please. I really need you both.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I can tell,” Johnny snickered, glancing down at the wet spot forming on Mark’s pants, precum darkening the denim. Haechan shot him an icy glance, making Johnny fluster and soften, “We can help you, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Th-thank you, mommies,” the pretty boy whispered. The two began kissing and licking his neck, generating goosebumps all over his cute little body. Haechan began to move his tongue lower on him, leaving lovebites on his collarbone, to which Mark moaned loudly at. Johnny rubbed Mark's nipples over his shirt, pinching and rolling them between his fingertips. Haechan started to lift up his shirt, while still sucking on his neck and collarbone, exposing his firm tummy. Mark was whining so badly at this point that both of them gave in and took his shirt completely off, almost rushing to suck on his pinkish nipples. Haechan looked right up at him while doing so, making Mark feel so dirty. He threw his head back after he glanced over at Johnny, only to learn that he was doing the same thing: making sexual eye contact with him. Haechan figured they had teased him enough.</p><p> </p><p>     "Let's get these jeans off of you, what do you think, princess?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>     "P-please," he pleaded. The couple looked at him sternly. "Please mommy."</p><p> </p><p>     "Good boy. That wasn't so hard was it?" Haechan questioned while unbuckling him, licking his length over his jeans to make him squirm.</p><p> </p><p>     "No, m-mommy. Oh my god. Fuck," Haechan had softly nibbled on his clothed shaft and Johnny had fully taken his belt off of him. He was basically panting by the time his pants were off of him. </p><p> </p><p>      "No panties today, princess? You were so prepared for us," Johnny smiled at his little boy. </p><p> </p><p>     "Fee-" Mark was interrupted by Haechan taking his hard length into his mouth, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god."</p><p> </p><p>     "Feels what, baby?" Johnny teased.</p><p> </p><p>     "Feels s-so much b-better without p-panties on, mommy," Mark sputtered out before gasping ridiculously loud as Haechan slid his cock completely down his throat, gagging, "Oh fuck oh fuck what the fuck," he cried. </p><p> </p><p>     "So cute, aren't you, baby? Can't even take mommy's mouth? Hmm? Just wait until I get to fuck you," Johnny whispered into Mark's ear, biting the lobe afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>     "You're gonna f-fuck me?" He managed to choke out. </p><p> </p><p>     "If you keep being such a good boy, then of course, princess!" Johnny cooed. </p><p> </p><p>     "T-thank you mo-FUCK," Mark released probably the biggest load of his life straight down Haechan's throat, shaking profusely as he swallowed nearly every drop.</p><p> </p><p>     "I think it's time for you to bend over, don't you think?" Haechan asked after he took his lips from around his cock and close to his mouth, "Kiss me first." Mark obliged right away, moaning and getting hard once again.</p><p> </p><p>     "Are you ready now, babyboy? Or do you need a moment?" Johnny asked him. </p><p> </p><p>     "I'm ready, mommy. Please stretch me. I need you in me," he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>     "Good boy," the two doms said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>     "Now, bend over on the couch for me, okay? Knees on the floor, baby. Spread your pretty legs as far as you can. It will make it easier, okay?" Johnny said. </p><p> </p><p>     "Yes, miss," Mark complied immediately, kneeling and spreading his toned legs. </p><p> </p><p>     "There's a good boy," Haechan mentioned, patting his head softly. "Is it okay if your other mommy puts a finger or two in?"</p><p> </p><p>     Mark nodded, "Just one to start please. Been a while since something was in me."</p><p> </p><p>     "Okay, baby. Let me go get the lube, okay?" Johnny said to his babyboy, going up the stairs to get it. </p><p> </p><p>     "Mommy...is it the one I like?" Mark asked Haechan.</p><p> </p><p>     "The watermelon flavored one?" Mark nodded. "Yes, princess. We know you love it so much," he kissed him softly on the lips, both of them smiling into the contact. Haechan started to move away, but Mark put his hands on the sides of his face and pulled him deeper, resulting in moans as he greedily slipped his tongue in his mouth. "Mark...fuck," he panted into his mouth. This only encouraged him to go rougher with him, starting to bite his lips and darting his tongue all around his mouth. "Baby, please...fuck…"</p><p> </p><p>     "Having fun?" Johnny scoffed at the two pathetic princesses. They both looked so ridiculous, Mark having his pretty ass sticking out with his legs spread, Haechan sitting next to him, both of them heavily breathing and looking like a deer in headlights. "Oh, don't stop for me. Do you both want to get fucked?" The two looked at each other and then Haechan nodded to Johnny, wanting to be small along with his boyfriend. "You bend over too, then, dollbaby. Go on."</p><p> </p><p>     Haechan complied straight away, kneeling right next to Mark. The two babies looked at each other and held hands, locking fingers. Johnny laughed at them being so clingy, along with the fact Haechan was clearly painfully hard already. </p><p> </p><p>     "Mark. Take Haechan's clothes off," Johnny demanded.</p><p> </p><p>     "Y-yes miss," Mark said, taking his hand out of Haechan's and began stripping him, teasing him by running a finger over his hard cock and pressing on the head for a few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>     "M-Mark oh my god," Haechan pleaded, "Stop, please," Mark continued pressing on him, making Haechan cry out.</p><p> </p><p>     "He's not yours to touch like that. Hands off. Now," Johnny says through gritted teeth. Mark flushed red and went back to holding Haechan's hand.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm sorry," he said, peering over at Haechan's red face and then kissing him on the cheek. His big doe eyes melted him completely. He squeezed his hand and nodded in response. </p><p> </p><p>     Johnny squirted out a little bit of the watermelon lube, the sweet scent filling the room and increasing Mark and Haechan’s anticipation to be filled by their master. Johnny spread the substance between his fingers to warm it to a comfortable temperature. Without warning, as he was still mad about the recent incident, he stuck a finger into Mark’s tight hole. Mark yelped and squeezed Haechan’s hand extremely tightly, to the point where it hurt him. While he was moving slowly in and out of Mark, Johnny told Haechan to spread and lift himself more so he could be rimmed. Haechan quickly obeyed and was rewarded with Johnny’s warm and wet tongue tracing his ring of muscle. Both of the babyboys were whining pathetically and leaning back into Johnny’s touch. Soon enough, another finger was added into Mark and Johnny began to scissor his fingers a bit to open him up more. </p><p> </p><p>     “Thank y-thank you,” Mark choked out, realizing he hadn’t yet thanked his mommy for paying attention to his parts. </p><p> </p><p>     “Kiss,” Johnny demanded, “Now.” Mark and Haechan turned their heads to one another and started kissing as they were before; deeply, along with lots of tongue and obnoxious moans. "Don't fucking stop until I tell you to, understand?" The boys groaned in agreement and continued the laborious makeout session. All three of them were unbelievably turned on by the lewd sounds echoing throughout the living room. No words were being spoken other than the occasional <em> fuck </em>from Johnny when he added another finger into Mark or thrusted his tongue in and out of Haechan's hole, getting lost in the tightness of the two younger boys. "Haechan, sit on the couch." He listened right away, situating himself between Mark's arms, the boy still having three fingers inside of him and his hands desperately gripping the fabric of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>     Mark knew exactly what was coming and braced himself for how full he was about to be from both ends of his body. "Go on, princess. Put him in your mouth now, sweetiepie," Johnny cooed at his little boy Mark. Mark whispered a soft <em> yes, mommy </em>and looked up at Haechan with lust before taking his tip into his mouth. "Good boy," the deep voice muttered before the owner  aligned his cock to Mark's entrance, slowly entering him. The sensations started to be too much for Mark, who was essentially a sextoy at that point. Both of his boyfriends thrusted into him at varying and totally unexpected paces. The three men constantly spat out guttural moans and swears. </p><p> </p><p>     Haechan grabbed Mark's hair and shoved him down farther onto his cock, as he was close and needed more of him down his princess's throat, violently bucking up into it, nearly screaming his praise for Mark. Haechan was really close. Really fucking close. The heat in his stomach began unwinding quickly and he knew he wasn't going to last much-</p><p> </p><p>     "FUCK," Haechan screamed while he emptied his load into Mark's throat. It was unexpected for both of them, Haechan hurrying apologies to Mark, who was sputtering and choking on the white substance. The sight of the two boys panting and shaking made Johnny's thrusts get sloppy. Mark had somehow gotten even tighter after his throat was filled with cum. It was too much for him. Mark had already came from all of the touching from his boyfriends, and was already close again with how deep Johnny was reaching, stabbing his sensitive prostate over and over. </p><p> </p><p>     "Can I finish in you? Please, princess," Johnny groaned.</p><p> </p><p>     "Y-yes mom-," Mark was interrupted halfway through his approval. Johnny heard the yes. He emptied himself into Mark's pretty pink ass, sighing with relief. Mark felt so fucking full and warm. He felt so good. "Let's make you cum again, babyboy. Lay on the carpet for me. On your back. There you go, Markie." Johnny began jerking  Mark off while Haechan kissed him over and over. They were all on cloud nine, especially Mark. Within the next minute, he came all over his stomach, the liquid pooling into his belly button. </p><p> </p><p>     "Fuck. Thank you so m-much, mommies," Mark smiled and closed his eyes, letting out a big breath he didn't even realize he had been holding in. Both of his partners welcomed him and doted on him for a bit, while they all came down from their respective highs. </p><p> </p><p>     "Let's get you cleaned up, hmm?," Haechan suggested, to which Mark nodded and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>     "Please, Hyuckie."</p><p> </p><p>     Johnny picked up Mark and gestured for Haechan to follow them up the stairs to the bathroom. The three ended up showering together and gently washing each other's hair and tummies, Mark and Haechan giggling  the whole time, while Johnny smiled endearingly at the pair. After they were all cleaned up and dressed, Johnny told them to wait in the bedroom and that he would be right back with a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>     About ten minutes later, Johnny returned to the room with yogurt drinks and cut up watermelon. Haechan and Mark were cuddled up together under the blankets, both fast asleep. Johnny smiled at them with all the love and care in the world. He was so fucking lucky. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>